Double Take
by 1995penguin
Summary: 3 and 4 find two twin sisters named Selene and Chandra, they find out more about each others pasts and try to save the future.
1. Holiday

Chapter 1: Holiday

" May I check now sister?" Chandra stumbled around in the darkness looking for her sister, she was worried sick. The power was off for 2 days, Chandra wanted to find her sister and fast, it wasn't like Selene to just run off. In the distance Chandra heard a candle stick dropping to the ground. Chandra scurried to the sound as fast as she could, she kept one hand on the wall, this closet had many curves and twists to it. As soon as she found her sister she was were she always resided in, her laboratory.

Chandra watched as her sister took an old match and lit it against the hard, brick walls. A flame light up the chamber, Chandra could see her sister's cot laying in the corner, tossed green sheets were rolled in a ball. Her sisters pieces of scrap littered the floor, nothing was in order cogs laying on the floor screws even, Chandra looked downwards before she dared take a step. Her sister was at her table tinkering on something, she set the match in a glass vase, Chandra watched as her sister made a lantern out of a couple of items, her sister was very smart however Chandra never understood science. Selene was hunched over her table on it she was taking apart an old leather belt, beside it were pieces of glass that were faintly scratched. Chandra stumbled closer as she watched Selene take off the belt buckle and toss it on the floor.

" May I go outside now Selene?" Chandra asked timdly, Selene turned around her eyes were dark and she looked away.

" No not yet" Selene said, even though she was a nice older sister her tone always sounded like razors cutting glass. Chandra looked down and tried to smile, she peered at her sisters back. She had long blond hair tied into two curly ponytails held together by two black ribbons. She wore a black vest with a grey dress that was equipped with a black tie, she wore olive green shorts, Chandra called them clown pants because they were so big on her.

" Why not? I don't hear a guard or people or anything anymore" Chandra protested, honestly she wanted to check on her mother, even though after what their mother did to them when they were kids. She stared into the dark hallway, it seemed like the darkness was less safe then it usually was.

" I'm not letting you go until your equipped with my equipment that is" Selene turned around so Chandra could see her dark blue eyes that always looked grey, she handed her the glass with the match in it. Selene nodded and turned around to her workshop.

" Just hurry back, the glass will get hot and the match will go out soon" Selene then began working on her invention.

Chandra smiled and turned to walk away, she walked through the darkness with the light seeping through it. Chandra made her way towards the door. The door that would alow her to see the world for the 1st time in years, guards usually watched them and never let them out. Chandra knew they were gone so she could go out for a minute or two and stumble back to Selene. She knew Selene would worry about her if she took too long, she'd stop and pick a flower to make her room look more like a room instead of a cell, Chandra smiled as she pulled on the handle tightly and opened the door.

* * *

It was a boring morning in the library, they read every book, they could act them out if they could, instead they laid down on the books and stared at the marble celing. 4 turned over towards his older brother 3 and say that they both wore they boring look, flickering his eyes once at the ceiling 4 heard 3 reclunently turn over.

_" What is it 4?"_ 3 flickered back, he really didn't want to be bothered by his younger twin brother right now, he was board enough.

_" Remember that talismen? The one that took 2's soul away? Well 9 was wondering about it do you think we should go examine it?"_

_" What? and have 7 yell at us because we left our ground? And to risk our lives?" _

_" Well...sure what else do we have?"_

3 pondered for a moment and thought about what else to do.

"_ Sure I'm game"_

The two twins dashed out of the library and into the courtyard. 3 looked around as 4 checked behind every statue, they didn't want 7 to be watching as they broke their rules. To the others they were just children but they were the 3rd and 4th oldest, in fact they were older then 7 herself. But they were still children so they had to listen to rules, when the coast was clear 4 nodded to 3 and they both took off towards the fabrication machine's lier.

The walk through town was hard enough, with all the piles of trash and rubble piling the place, 3 kept flickering his eyes as he scanned the ground. 4 ran ahead he was the brother who liked to cataolge items and explore but he was very skittish, he didn't like to be scared so he counted on 3 to save him. 3 looked out towards the flaring boilers that were sending black fumes into the skies, 3 then ran off ahead as 4 tried to keep up with him.

The old factory used to be an old mining corporation, 3 read it before in a town history book, this place used to be flourished with many people, shops and many other necessities. What stood so strong had been destroyed completely. 3 watched as his brother had found a dark tunnel leading into the building. 3 ran towards him as they peered inside 4 clutched onto his back, his eyes scared as he looked in the darkness. 3 nodded and both of them ran inside of the dark tunnel. Using their eyes they saw how curvy the tunnels had been, not knowing where they were going 3 ran all over the place, jumping over ponds of oil, stepping on huge pieces of stones, running threw aisles of bombs on converter belts, 3 came to a place where a huge spider looking machine stood all day and made machines in order to destroy them, 3 peered as it looked like the machine was making a new machine. How grand! They'd be able to tell them and the stitchpunks would be one step ahead. 3 ran ahead, 4 stayed behind hiding beside a huge cracked nook. 3 turned around and glared, he flickered to him.

_" What are you doing? Come on we need to see that talismen" _

_" It's too dangerous we need to head back"_

_" Don't be a big baby 4 were going to that machine"_

3 walked over and grabbed his brother's arm. He pulled him behind the machine careful not to make any noises, they finally came close enough to the fabrication machine that they could touch it. Feeling start to tremble, 3 walked ahead. 3 walked towards the talismen. It was in front of the machine and it was deadly indeed, all he needed was a couple of minutes to catalogue it. 3 had made it close enough to the talismen when suddenly it started glowing, stepping back 3 saw as the machine peered down towards the talismen and saw that it opened. Inside of the talismen was a hologram of two humans, the machine was puzzled and to be frank so was 3, he squinted his eyes to peer closer, as soon as he was about to catalogue it a big huge stream of green light threw itself at 4.

3 turned his attention to his brother who was flickering madily, the green light was illuminating him and it was making him float towards the ceiling, 3 ran over now he had the unwanted attention of the machine, the fabrication machine snarled as it used it's hands to try to grab 3, 3 was speedy he knew that himself he ran and grabbed his brother's leg only to be dropped, another stream of green light blinded the fabrication machine and gave 3 enough time to run away, instead of running away the green light hit him as well and he started floating like his brother. 3 looked down as the fabrication machine shook his head and stared at the twins who were floating towards an enormous hole in the ceiling, it snarled as they both floated towards the outside. If 3 had a tongue he would have blown a big raspberry at that moment.

They both floated above the old wooded area, as soon as they hit botton 3 felt funny. His head started to spin and his vision went blurry, worried about passing out he stumbled towards a tree stump and sat down, he watched as his brother closed his eyes and in a couple of minutes so was his.

When 3 opened his eyes, he blinked a couple of times, he felt so different, what was wrong with him? As soon as he opened his eyes he looked for his brother, he shook his head until he remembered where he was, peering that way 3 was surprised to see something else in the place of his brother.

A human.

The human had short, scruffy blond hair, he had pale white skin with tiny brown freckles dotting his cheeks, as he slowly opened his eyes 3 saw that they were of a blue color, the human noticed 3 right away and stared almost in panic at him. Both of them at the same time scuffed away from each other, 3 put his hand out to protect himself when he got a good look at his that is. Wrapped in his usual blue robe was a hand, this was an unusual hand though, this one looked like a human hand he had read so many times in books. It had long 5 fingers and was as pale as the human that was staring at him, when the human stopped staring he looked at his hands too, he panicked as he touched his face and his mouth became panicked. Slowly he looked towards 3 and came closer. 3 now noticed that the human had wore a robe as well, it was blue with a blue hood off of his head. His robe had green,yellow and red stripes running down it, as he crawled closer he noticed a black painted 4 painted on the left side of the chest. 3 looked confused as the human slowly touched his face, looking panicked the human held out a piece of 3's clothing, confused by how he wasn't grabbed all at once, he was shocked to find his robe on him grew. Underneath his robe were two long skinned legs with feet, 3 was starting to panic as he saw the human smile calmly as he pointed towards his robe right at the number 4. 3 watched as the human slowly pointed towards the number 3 painted on the right side of his chest, then the human embraced 3, surprised and still a little confused, 3 realised that this human was his brother 4. They both turned into humans somehow, 3 put his arms around his brother as he felt his brother shake in his arms, pulling him back he saw his brother's eyes starting to spill with water. 3 remembered reading about human emotions in a book once, tears were drops of water that when the human felt sad or overjoyed they'd cry. 3 smiled and hugged him again. They both stood up and looked at each other, no way they could go back to the cathedral like this, no one would recognize them. Both smiling at each other, 3 lead this way as they found went to find a new place to live.

* * *

Chandra never thought that the world had looked like this before, as she walked upon the crashed marble staircase, she saw as her old house had been reduce to a pile of trash. The once strong banisters and staircases fell to the ground deposing a bunch of pieces of rocks and marble on the floor. Chandra walked as she blew out the match, she didn't need it as the sun seeped through the smashed stained glass, she watched as her step as her flats could rip easily on such conditions. Chandra looked down once at the ground, big mistake. A guards body was laying on the floor, his eyes popped out in terror as a piece of glass was sticking out of his chest. Chandra felt her legs speed up as she made her way towards the backdoor, the backdoor was off of it's hinges and it looked broken in too. Chandra stepped outside to see the whole outside of the house was just as bad as inside. She had only ran through the whole house a couple of times but she never remembered it being this way. Chandra looked at her backyard to see it was just like inside, crumbled foundations of buildings still standing, the whole sky was green and the air smelled vile. Chandra gagged a bit on the air but still managed to breath correctly. She watched her step as she walked towards her family gazebo, she wanted to make sure that just her neighborhood was damaged. She watched her step as the wind brushed through holes making eerie whistling noises. Chandra's dress got caught on every jagged out rock or debree that she passed, she finally made it to the gazebo full of tears and shaking as she saw the rest of the town. It was the same as her house, her neighborhood. Everything was the same. Chandra looked around again, this couldn't be real, it really couldn't. Against her will, Chandra fell down on the ground, hurled herself into a ball and closed her eyes.

After a while when she reopened them she found herself in the company of two people standing beside her. Two twin boys dressed in robes with numbers painted on their clothing.


	2. Twins

Chapter 2: Twins

Chandra stared into the eyes of a blue eyed, blond haired boy, actually both of them. They were twins she concluded. She stood up slowly not wanting to scare the boys, she looked into the eyes of the one on the left of her, as she peered around him she felt such relief. She wasn't the only one left well not the one twin sister left that is. Chandra felt her eyes tear up and involuntarily grabbed the boy in front of her, she embraced him and felt him put his hands up. His other brother snickered and laughed. Chandra let go and stepped back flustered.

" I'm sorry I was just so relieved when I found out I wasn't the only person left" Chandra admitted.

" It's okay" 3 replied, he clamped his hands on his mouth and stared at his brother. 4 looked confused and stepped closer towards him. 3 spoke? It was the first time he heard him speak besides the usual flickering communication, but a human voice? Where did that come from?

" Are you alright?" Chandra asked worried, she walked closer and stared at the boy who had his mouth clamped shut. 4 looked towards Chandra and stepped beside her, he wanted to get a good look of his brother.

" Alright 3 you can take your hand off your mouth now" 4 said sarcastically, he too was surprised he had a voice, he remembered the scientist chasing them in order to receive their voice boxes. So they adapted using their eyes instead now they had a voice? Maybe the real human could help them out, 4 turned in front of Chandra and squinted his eyes, Chandra seemed confused by the look on her face.

" Do you have a voice plug or something in your body?" 4 asked, he couldn't shake off the fact that he had a voice now.

" No we have voice boxes, why shouldn't you know that?" Chandra asked while glaring at bit, she didn't mean to sound rude or anything. The question just struck her off guard.

" You wouldn't understand, you see we aren't really human like you, we changed into humans from being....er....dolls" 3 scratched his head embarrassed as he knew the expression on the girls face would change from curious to confused.

" Dolls?" Chandra repeated, 3 and 4 both shook their heads at each other and frowned they knew she wouldn't understand, they were both about to walk away when they heard something from behind them.

" Wait! I can't just leave you here by yourselves especially in such places like this, please come back and meet my sister she'll be able to help you if you really are dolls" Chandra smiled politly, she ran over towards the twins and grabbed each one by the arm, 3 and 4 looked at each other confused, Chandra started to walk with the boys linking arms to her she led them to her old house and towards her sister.

* * *

" Now" Chandra started as she lit a new match of the brick walls, they were both standing in front of the dented blue closet. She threw the match in the glass vase she opened the handle and they all peered into the dark closet. Chandra stepped in first and together 3 and 4 looked as the light seemed to eliminate the darkness, 3 sighed he wished he could use his eyes to light up the room. Chandra led them to one chamber, this one had brick walls and a rolled up sleeping bag with an old fuzzy pillow snagged in a fuzzy pillow sham. Chandra smiled to herself, this was her room in one corner she kept her pile of magazines and books, though you couldn't seem them from the angle. She never though much of it except that it was humble and her room. They kept walking down the hallway until they came to another room that was blocked off by a red and white checkered picnic blanket, Chandra pushed it aside and saw Selene still at the table only with a thing a round her head, turning her head Chandra saw that Selene was wearing a pair of glasses that had pieces of red glass making them opaque to Chandra. Selene looked at her sister and sighed she returned to her work table and never noticed the presence of the boys.

" What took you so long?" Selene tried not to sound worried by covering her tone with disaproval and a bit of frustration.

" I was looking out at the gazebo and fell asleep, I know long story. And I found these two people" Chandra put her hands out to show 3 and 4 who were still confused and bit frightened about where they were. Selene looked up this time and peered towards her sister, she showed her teeth turned around and rummaged through a drawer and picked up a sharp, rusty scalpel. She walked closer towards Chandra but steered towards the boys and stopped at them.

" If you as dare put a hand on my sister I'll cut _It_ off" Selene threatened, Chandra felt her face heat up as she knew her sister would do something as drastic as that. 3 and 4 looked at each other, becoming new humans they had no idea what she was talking about.

" Umm Selene, they say they just became humans, they were dolls or something like that at first." Chandra still wore a weird look as she stared at the boys, Selene took off the glasses and stationed them on her head, she looked at both of the boys and nodded, she walked around them looking at their different style of clothes. She looked and pulled out a piece of robe to look at it, she looked up at 4 who's robe she was grabbing.

" Who made these? There really hand crafted well" Selene walked back around and stopped at the front of 4, her eyes gazed down at the hand painted 4 on his chest, she put one hand and traced the delicate 4 and looked up at 4, 4 wasn't sure but his neck was sweating and he felt blood rushing up to his face when she touched him.

" What's this mean? You some part of a cult or something?" Selene wondered over to her work table and grabbed a tablet of paper, she stared to write down what she noticed about the boys.

" No.. It's my name, I'm 4 and this my older brother 3" 4 replied as he pointed towards the silent 3. Selene raised an eyebrow at him and walked back over towards him, she put both hands on her hips and glared.

" Right and I'm 13 and she's 14" Selene sarcastically laughed at him, Chandra glared at her.

" Sister they are different maybe they are of a different race" Chandra said as she got the satisfaction of 3 nodding his head in agreement. She smiled politely at him.

" Yeah sure Chandra sure they are, anyways I'm kinda busy so why don't you run off and play or something" Selene walked over to pick up a loose bolt on the floor, Chandra nodded sadily and walked away. 3 and 4 were looking as Chandra walked away towards her room, 3 and 4 were about to go after her until they felt a force on their arms, turning around they saw Selene staring darkly at them.

" Just cause she trusts you doesn't mean I will, sit." Selene pointed at the cot beside her worktable, 4 clung behind 3 and together under the nerving grey eyes of Selene they made their way towards the bed, they sat down and tried to smile at her. Selene rolled her eyes and returned to her work. 3 could hear a bunch of electricity from something she was working on. After a couple of minutes she stopped and sighed, putting both hands on the worktable she cupped her face in her hands.

" What am I going to do with that girl? believing in such stories she is too gullible" Selene started to work again, the boys looked down but 3 glared towards her.

" Well if you did listen to you maybe you'd believe too"

" Who asked you again?" Selene replied as 3 got the look of one eye, he shut right up and shivered while 4 held onto him, she was a scary type of person unlike her twin sister Chandra.

Just then the curtain whipped to the side and Chandra stepped in with a smile on her face. On a rusted golden trey she had four cups filled with brown liquid. She walked in and set it beside her sister she handed one to her sister, and the twins were surprised that they saw the cold hearted women had smiled. Chandra walked towards the boys and sat in front of them, she handed them one cup each and grabbed the remaining one for herself, Chandra sat her cup down on a saucer and smoothed out her mint green dress as she sat she then took a sip and smiled kindly at the boys.

" It's my first attempt at earl green tea....I hope you enjoy anyways" Chandra smiled as she saw the boys still looking at the rusted, brown liquid. They had no idea what it was but the shrugged and tried it.

The drink was very bitter to them, but with Chandra smiling so kindly and so unsure of themselves, they both smiled kindly and took small sips sucking in agony with every sip they took. 4 looked like he was going to throw up or spit back into the cup. 3 wasn't in good shape either. When Chandra noticed their expressions, she gasped and smiled again.

" If you don't like it you can spit it out it won't hurt my feelings I know you were dolls you probably haven't eaten before" Chandra heard a smashing sound coming from Selene's worktable, looking up Chandra saw her sister shaking visibly, Chandra bit her tongue she realised that she pushed her sister's buttons too many times, with one finger Selene motioned for Chandra to go out to the hallway, reluctantly of coarse, Chandra sat down her cup and walked with her sister, with such force that she could have pulled it off, Selene briskly pulled the curtain so the twins couldn't see anything.

They couldn't see but they could hear good enough.

" I'm sorry but I believe them why wouldn't you" Chandra's tiny voice whimpered.

" Because it's stupid if I told you I was a caveman would you believe it?" Selene's cold voice snapped.

" No"

" So why do you believe that those boys were dolls?"

" I don't know Selene I just have a feeling"

" Chandra just stop it..."

" Stop what?"

" STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT, HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE SUCH THINGS YOUR LIKE MOM!" 3 and 4 were still shaking as they saw Selene stomp towards her work table, slam down her glasses nearly breaking them and starting to work on them, being shaken with rage Selene kept burning herself off of the fire she was using, the boys heard her curse a couple of times. She then put her burnt hand in a blue bowl beside her and sighed again.

" Go" was all she said.

3 and 4 cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

" Go with her, I can't be bothered to babysit you guys"

That was good enough for them, 3 and 4 ran without hesitation towards the darkened hallway, they didn't have to look far as they saw Chandra sitting within the darkness, cradling her knees and sobbing quietly to herself, 3 bent down towards her and didn't want to touch her because of Selene's stern warning. To his surprise Chandra grabbed 3 arms and held it close to her face. 3 smiled in response and found himself leaning closer towards her head, he stopped immediately when he heard 4 start to laugh behind him and hearing Selene burn herself and curse louder this time.

" I'm sorry y-y-you had to hear that" Chandra's voice was jumpy from her crying to herself, when she looked up at 3 her eyes were starting to turn red as well. 3 smiled kindly and helped Chandra up. 3 wasn't sure of what to say to a crying girl, even though he was used to girls because of 7 he wasn't sure of how to reply to one that cried, 7 never cried period.

" Why don't you come to my room and we can talk?" Chandra said as she used her hand dry her tears, she still had grasp of 3's hand and started to link her hand under his arm. Chandra turned them around and led the boys to her room, when they came in Chandra let a match and lit a purple waxed candle, it lit up the room showing her pile of prized magazines as well as her makeshift cot. She smiled as she sat down and went to her corner that had an old coffee machine that still made coffee thanks to her sister's generator. She poured a cup of something she knew the boys would like, hot chocolate. She smiled as she gave the boys two new cups, they both looked questioning at first but smiled as they tasted it. It tasted sweet 4 looked towards 3 and smiled.

" We'll need to cataloge this stuff when we turn back into stitchpunks" 4 replied, 3 nodded in response.

" What did you call yourselves?" Chandra asked at the S word that they called themselves.

" Our family is called stitchpunks, we have a huge family all the way from 1-9" 3 piped up, he smiled as Chandra's face lit up by the stories they told of their family.

" That's so cool so you have a bunch of brothers and one sister?" Chandra smiled, she wondered what it would be like to have a bunch of brothers as well, they'd probably be scared to death of her sister who was more of a brother than a sister.

" I'm sorry for my sister, I guess she doesn't believe in that stuff but I do the moment I met you guys I knew you were different I just couldn't put my finger on it" Chandra answered, she looked at her reflection in the cup of hot chocolate, she steered her finger in it for a minute stirring the long strips of white colored chocolate into the mix.

" That's okay no need to apoligoze" 3 replied, they seemed more at ease with Chandra, in fact 3 was a lot like her a bit nervous but still wasn't afraid of speaking his mind. Chandra took her finger out after it burned her, laughing nervousily she put her finger in her mouth and wore a goofy looking smile afterwards.

" Ehahah I'm such a doofus at times" Chandra smiled.

Just then the church's bell chimed from the city square, Chandra counted the bells and found it was 5 o'clock. She stood up she had to make supper for her sister and now for 3 and 4, Chandra actually liked that they had numbers instead of names made it easy to remember for such an absent minded girl. She walked into her makeshift kitchen and searched through the cupboards, she found pieces of bread and made 4 peanut butter sandwiches for everyone, putting all of them on plates and on her tray she walked through the darkness to her sister's room. Pulling the curtains aside she walked in, still scared about what her sister would say to her now she placed the tray on her worktable and placed the sandwich beside her, Chandra turned around and was about to return to 3 and 4 when she felt someone grasp her arm, turning around she Selene looking down and grabbing her arm, she moved her head towards her cot. Following her she sat down beside her sister.

Selene covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply, she looked up towards Chandra and placed a hand on her sister's knee.

" I'm sorry about yelling at you... I just... I just....er...thank you for dinner" Selene was a bit flushed and stood up to her worktable, she was never good at apologize even when they were kids, but standing up and walking away was Selene's way of saying sorry, Chandra closed her eyes lightly and smiled she then stood up and patted her sister's shoulder, she walked out and went back towards 3 and 4. They were both sitting on the floor and looking at everything in sight, laughing while they passed each other.

" Hey guys hungry?" Chandra held out the 3 sandwiches on the tray, 3 and 4 walked over and looked at the sandwhiches. They both picked them up and took bites of them, 3 really liked the substance in between the bread, 4 wasn't so sure of what he was eating. Chandra smiled as she placed the dirty tray on her stack of other used trays. She sat back down and stared at the boys, she was really curious.

" Can I meet your family sometime?" Chandra asked quietly, both the boys looked at each other and sat down beside each other.

" Of coarse you can we're not sure how they'll adapt to the youngest suddenly growing up" 4 chuckled a bit as peanut butter was stuck to his tongue. Chandra laughed herself as she could imagine a bunch of dolls looking up at a bunch of humans. 3 smiled as he saw 4 trying to talk with the peanut butter in his mouth.

" By the way why were you guys so surprised about talking?" Chandra asked as she took a dainty bite of the corner.

" We never received voice plugs when we were stitchpunks so we communicated through our eyes, although no one knew what we were saying to them that was frustrating, so we kinda gave up and we used our eyes for film projections well my brother 4 can do that I can't no matter how hard I tried" 3 replied while 4 basked in the glory of being the only one who could communicate through his eyes, Chandra laughed she never had met someone as funny as these two, they were kinda like her and her twin Selene. Chandra turned her head to see her sister walking through, she passed 3 and 4 and walked towards Chandra, she nodded towards the candle and Chandra understood. Selene always sent her to bed early so she could do some work around the house earlier in the mornings. Chandra nodded as Selene walked out of her room she turned towards the boys.

" I have to go to sleep, I can give you some old rags to sleep on if you'd want" Chandra stood up to go search.

" Oh no it's fine we'll sleep on the floor, we'll be fine" 3 said sounding nervous, he didn't want Chandra to attend to their every whim, it would make 3 feel well too important.

" If your sure" Chandra shrugged as she blew out the candle, she made her way back to her cot in the dark, she pushed her head against the pillow and closed her eyes listening to the sound of her sister welding something.

* * *

" Psst...Chandra! Chandra!" Chandra opened her eyes to see her sister staring at her right in her face. Chandra stepped back but Selene put an reassuring arm on her to tell it was here, she looked around nervously then turned back towards her sister, Chandra could barely see her in the dark.

" What's wrong did I over sleep?" Chandra asked while rubbing her eyes, her mind fully woke up as she looked around for the twins.

" Where are...." " There in behind me there fine" Chandra was cut off by Selene's whip voice.

" What's wrong you seemed worked up" Chandra noticed, there was an uneven nervousness in her sister's voice.

" I'm fine look... I don't want to scare you but the reason I woke you up is because theres something lurking around in here" Selene stated.

Chandra stared passed and thought she saw something whisk in the shadows.


	3. Metal

Chapter 3: Metal

Like they were doing the conga, Selene was first followed by Chandra behind them her was the twins. Selene bodily took sharp turns in the dark, she never bothered to light a match and set in her lantern. Chandra knew it would attract anything that saw the flickering of the flame. Keeping a hand on the wall Selene felt her laboratory as her hand went through the curtain. She then slipped through and stayed by the walls, Chandra bent her body to follow her sister, when she immediately stopped Chandra felt her heart race as she heard her sister's breath sped up. Chandra murmured something she hoped to ask what was wrong, her voice was so caught up she wasn't sure if she even said that. Selene slowly pointed her hand towards a dark figure beside her worktable. All of their eyes stared as they saw a figure moving in the dark. Selene watched as it picked up little pieces of junk and stared at them, she knew they were staring at it's back side if it's eyes were staring at them they would have been attacked.

Just then the figure moved it's hand and hit a cord attached to the table, Selene had a heart in her mouth when she heard the sound of the generator booting up. Just then the fluorescence lights that were flickered since never used turned on, revealing the figure in front of them. The creature had a long tail made out of tin foil rolled into a tube, a sharp pen looking thing at the edge of it's tail. The whole body was shielded by a government flag, just thinking of the chancellor made Selene raged. Just then it's whole body turned around revealing a scissor/razored mouth sitting upon 4 beady red eyes. Selene felt her grip on her sister tightened as she stared at the monster watching them, It made a squeeble sound as it came closer to them, it tried to circle them only to be blocked by the wall, Selene knew that her sister couldn't fight turning around seeing her sister's blue eyes reduced to a small dot in her eye, her hands up to her mouth and her mouth in a closed scream, she never did scream but just seemed like she would. Selene would have rolled her eyes only if they weren't in trouble. Selene dug in her pocket and pulled out match, she took it and scratched it off the wall showing the creature that she had a weapon, if only she could use it, It was in perfect shape and she just finished working on it today. When the creature knew it was in trouble it squealed at them and lunged closer, Selene pushed her sister out of the way, without turning around Selene commanded.

" Get out of here bring one boy to go with you and flee to safety" Chandra nodded and grabbed 3 the closet twin behind her. Together they ran through the darkness, as they ran Chandra stopped to catch her breath 3 would look behind her to make sure they weren't in trouble. He turned around to face Chandra and see her in a panicked state, her arms trembling as she steadied her breath, her face covered in sweat as he heard her sob quietly to herself. 3 glared as he saw a red light glowing through the hallway, he could hear the sound of flames going off on items. He stood beside Chandra who was in catatonic state, without hesitation he grabbed her under the arms and held her close, her eyes so small in panic she would have no idea that 3 was holding her, so close either. 3 ran as fast as he could towards Chandra's bedroom. He pulled her in and sat wedged between the cracks of the wall. He saw that Chandra was slowly coming out of her disturbed world, as soon as she turned her head and saw that they were the only two in the room she grabbed 3's robe and leaned closer to his face. Panic was dominate in her eyes and her face was turning pale, even in darkness 3 could tell because even as a human his eyes were the strongest organ he had.

" Where's Selene? Where...where? 3 tell me please" Chandra pleaded, she fell towards his knees and her head rested right in the small triangle. 3 didn't want to tell Chandra that her sister didn't want her to fight, he felt her tugging at the robe he wore and traced wrinkles that weaved between the cloth. He still heard her sobbing and slowly he leaned his face down and cocked his head, he couldn't help but smile they were so much alike. He took a piece of her blond hair and twirled it within his fingers, he missed his old eyes they allowed him to analyze very many items with his human eyes he could only see what humans saw, just a strand of blond hair attached to a skull. It was soft and a couple of dead ends were tangled within her hair, he heard Chandra calm down a bit and stop tugging so hardly, slowly as if being controlled, 3 put his hand around her face, he felt the embrace of her cheek. It was so soft to touch, such a feeling thrilled him through his old metal hands he could never feel anything at all, yet it was such a soft feeling he tried to catalogue it in this mind but he knew it would never work at all. Besides his brother wouldn't appropriate that he found something without him. Speaking of his brother how was he doing? Selene kept him to fight though he was worthless in a fight like himself. As he stood up he felt Chandra tug on his robe, looking down she smiled at him half asleep was her expression. He knelt back down and touched her face as he was scared that she would pass out. He smiled sheepishly at him and knelt into his chest, she looked up once again.

" Can I have a hug...I'd feel so much better if you did" she whispered, 3 could something arising in his face. Was it warmth? He put his hand on his cheek and it felt warm to him, he couldn't tell what it was but he turned to see Chandra's awaiting stare, He smiled as he put his arms around her and pulled her close, he felt this from his brother whenever they had playful fights and hugged afterwords. This was different it was a girl hugging him and he didn't know how to react, just then he heard a scream coming from Selene's workshop.

* * *

Selene was riding atop what she called " The winged beast" she had a hold of her new invention, the electrical whip, it sizzled and crackled as she whipped it around the beast. The beast squawked at her and Selene smiled deviously. 4 was cowering in the corner shaking, he really wished 3 was there to protect him from the beast and from the manical sister Selene. Selene smiled as she jumped onto her broken in half work table and ran towards the beast head on, aware of all the razors it'd held she jumped in front of it and wrapped the whip around it's mouth, frying the scissors at high temperatures and prying them shut. The beast was just a merely broken toy airplane now, it fell only to hit it's head off of the ceiling. Selene smiled as she jumped onto it's head, she knew where the engine was she knew it all along where it had been hidden. She smiled evilly as she took her whip and jammed it between a crevice in it's back, hidden by the drape of coarse. As soon as she heard a huge snack then an explosion came onto the monster blowing it in different place, in the aftermath Selene was thrown into the air as well. The dust arose in her office making it hard to find what she landed on, whatever it was it was soft and very comfortable. When the dust cleared she found herself in the arms of......arms of......

4?!

Selene jumped out of his arms right away and brushed herself away from invisible dust on her clothes. She scowled at him in return 4 glared at her they both turned away from each other and did there own thing.

" You know you were no help at all" Selene said though blushing because of the incident, she found it actually, well she wasn't sure of how to react to him catching her.

" Well sorry I usually cower over beast, NOT confront them head on" 4 had tried to hide a smile, he actually found it comforting that he fell right into her hands, like destiny sat her there, maybe there was more to her then meets the eye. She probably uses her mean demeanor to hide what she really is, a lot like him. He found it amazing how much they were alike. Selene dug around the spare parts of scrap that the beast had of gave away. She smiled as she turned up a bunch of scraps that seemed amazing to her. 4 got the satisfaction of seeing her smile so brightly, Selene then turned around and saw that the fire had started to spread a lot more now, she took the bowl of water and splashed it dousing it altogether. Selene then turned towards 4 and walked past him, but she cocked her head towards the hallway. 4 understood he too was worried about his brother.

When they walked into the hallway, Selene put an arm out to stop him, she was not amused by what she saw. In the hallway holding tightly onto her, 3 was holding onto her sister, her sister's eyes closed tightly and currently not aroused hopefully. Selene came over and picked up her sister. When Chandra saw her she gasped, Selene raised one eyebrow and stared at 3.

" What did I say if I caught you touching her?" Selene wasn't afraid to show her teeth, like fangs or maybe that was just 3's overactive imagination.

" That I'd get it cut off but what does that even mean?" 3 asked, he turned to his brother who was shrugged in response.

Selene gave them an obnoxious look, shook her head and turned to her sister. Chandra was holding onto her hand and looking upset, Selene never addressed her about this, instead she came up and held onto her sister's shoulder.

" We have to leave this place"

" Huh? Why?"

" It's not safe anymore God knows how that creature got in here, I just heard movements from my glasses invention. I then turned the lights and ran to your room, and if theres one machine there's bound to be more, and I don't want to be sitting ducks waiting for the next attack we might not be as lucky as this time" Selene stated, she flipped a loose piece of hair from her face and continued.

" I want you to pack your belongings and then grab a shower right quick, I'll keep these guys busy as you get ready, that's all I need is them sneaking peeks at you" Selene hated these boys with a passion that words couldn't express, 4 was okay but 3 touching her sister just crossed the line.

3 knew it was thrown directly at him, via indirectly of coarse. He glanced down upset while 4 cradled him close noticing his change in expression.

" Of coarse Selene" Chandra started to pick up her magazines and rolled her cot into a sleeping bag, Selene took a pair of spenders she kept in her pockets and started to sew them on to make a backpack, she watched as her sister walked into the next room to grab a shower. She kept one eye on 3 who sat with his brother, none of them dared to speak to one another. Selene wasn't in the mood and 3 and 4 were naturally quiet people anyways to begin with. Selene finished sewing on the straps, she stood up and eyed the twins.

" Alright, I'm gonna go grab my stuff, nobody move and nobody gets hurt" Selene thought she made a stern warning as she walked to grab her stuff. As she passed the shower room that was closed she wondered towards the door. She opened the door to see her sister sitting on a cender block as the rain water converted from cold to hot with another one of her inventions, she just sat there not moving or anything, she just watched as the water sunk into the holes of the drain. Selene closed the door and walked into her workshop. The whole place was trashed with the huge machine still lodged in the middle of the floor, she stumbled her way to her cot, rolled it up and stitched together a pair of suspenders, she found them in a blocked off way filled with rocks at the end of the closet. She stitched them quickly and grabbed a couple of loose bolts that she could find, she threw them into her pants pocket and ran towards Chandra's room.

3 and 4 were still in their same spots, there eyes followed nervously as they watched Selene sit down and wait for her sister to finish. She sat in front of the twins so that she couldn't see them, just a look at their faces made her angry in rage, the image of her sister cuddling so bluntly into a man made her think of her mother. Selene stood up as she saw the shadow of her sister loom across the floor. Chandra gave a pass as she walked by, she could feel it. Selene walked in the shower room, and closed the makeshift door. She threw all her clothes in the farthest corner and pulled on the pulley to start the shower, the bucket tipped into a small plastic bag which had a heater in it thanks to her, it then dripped in small steady drops onto her face. Putting her hands through her hair she pulled the two ribbons out, her hair flowed towards the back of her knees, she had long hair that she couldn't be bothered to cut, she watched as the knot in the rope was slipping closer to the funnel, once the knot hit the funnel the shower would turn off. No big deal just took a little longer to get more heated water. When the knot hit the funnel a little bell chimed, Her hair was partially wet as she threw on her grey dress, she put her vest on her arms and clipped it with a small black tie. Throwing her hair in two loose ponytails, she tied the ribbons around them tightly. She opened the door and walked into the the room, Chandra was sitting down tracing fingers through her hair, she never said anything to Selene at all. Selene threw on her backpack and motioned for Chandra to do the same thing. Chandra stood up and threw on their backpacks and they both turned towards the boys.

" Alright you may have to take us to your old hideout" Selene addressed.

* * *

3 and 4 led them towards the old library, Selene stayed on alert as she saw the world that they had been open into. Chandra looked around at the once wondrous sights she never saw before in her life. 3 and 4 held onto each other and looked around frantically, they were much bigger now and could attract unwanted attention from the machines. Every time they stopped and turned around Chandra would shake her head half heatedly, they couldn't turn back Selene wouldn't allow it. 3 and 4 saw the church's tower as it was silhouette in the early lights of the morning. Beautiful oranges and white translucent clouds puffed across the skies. 3 and 4 smiled as they knew that no one would recognize them at least not in this form. 3 pointed ahead and showed them the church.

Inside the church there was not very much left exclude one or two church benches left. Chandra sat down on one of them while her sister Selene was sitting beside her. 3 and 4 went frantically searching for the others, they checked everyplace until they remembered the throne room upstairs. They stumbled up the stairs, when Selene was sure no one was watching she turned back into the caring older sister.

" Why were you so quiet?" Selene asked, Chandra sighed as she turned to face her sister.

" When you were in the shower they found of a picture of.... her. They asked me about her and I told them about our lives and her, they seemed to understand so I stopped telling them when you came in"

Selene's calm expression turned into rage again, she held onto Chandra's shoulders and gritted her teeth so loudly you could hear a clamping sound as teeth hit teeth.

" You told them about MOM?!" Selene's voice peered through the empty walls. Chandra closed her eyes and jumped at Selene's quick mood change.

" And why do you even have a photo of that bitch anyways? Burn it when we get the chance" Selene commanded.

Chandra felt tears well up in her eyes, she balled her hands into fists and lunged towards her sister.

" She wasn't half bad, remember on birthdays she'd come and visit up and talk to us and everything?"

" Are you blind Chandra? She was the one who put us in that Godforsaken closet and left us there without food, clothing or love and your trying to stand up for her just become **once **out of a year she'd actually come and visit us? And for what? Like 5 minutes at a time? She'd then doll herself up and go out to hoped she get banged by some poor bastard on the street, we'd be left with guards to tell us about the outside world and everything remember that? Well I do literally hope you'll open your eyes and see for the world for what I see it as too, I can't believe that women, I would have committed suicide in the womb if this was the mother I was brought apon"

Chandra's eyes snapped open in rage like her sister.

" Selene!" was all she could reply with. Chandra and Selene both looked up to see 3 and 4 stepping down the stairs looking at them solemnly, Chandra had told them the story of their mother and what she did to them. It was a pretty heartless thing to do, leave your kids in a closet since they were 3 and never bother with them again. 4 understood Selene's point of view with being enraged he would be too. 3 understood why Chandra still loved her mother, she brought her into this world and Chandra was optimistic she never looked at the world negatively. Chandra looked downwards while Selene stared darkly at them.

" We...er found the others" 4 smiled as he eyed his neck. A bunch of things were visible on his neck but Chandra nor Selene could see them. As they came closer Chandra's mouth dropped into a smile and Selene was token by surprise. There on their shoulders were small little dolls moving around, many of them which were looking at the girls with such looks that Chandra felt uncomfortable. One by one each one of them jumped onto the floor at their feet. Each of them looked up at them, 3 and 4 sat down behind them and smiled, 3 pointed at one which a hat on it.

" This is 1, he's the eldest" 4 pointed towards one with one eye with buttons on his chest.

" This is 5, He is our inventor, we'll 2 used to be our old inventor" 4 said saddened as the girls saw the stitchpunk looked depressed, angry 3 slapped 4 on the face.

3 then pointed towards one with a key around his neck, he had striped clothing and had one eye bigger then the other.

" This is 6 our visionary"

The next one 7 pointed to glared upwards at them, Selene just glared back at her like a mirror almost, 3 and 4 both chuckled as 4 introduced her.

" This is 7 she's the only female and our defender and warrior"

7 just glared at 3 and 4 and they looked down upset.

3 pointed towards a bulky stitchpunk, he had a huge scissor blade on the back of him strapped with a huge magnet as well.

" This is 8 he's also another defender as well"

They then pointed towards one with a zipper on his chest.

" This is 9 he's like a curious guy almost like us"

Chandra smiled kindly and nodded to each of them. Selene was still in shock that there were dolls walking around, she stared dumbfounded towards the twins but shook it off.

" Where were you guys?" 7 said turning towards the boys, both of them looked down and looked at each other. " And why are you human?"

" We don't know we went to the talismen and it turned us into humans, we then found Chandra and her twin sister Selene" 4 explained.

" And you can talk too? Your voices sound like your 13 and 14 year olds" 7 added.

" Well I think we are" 4 said looking around himself. 3 did the same thing they were still curious about everything. 7 looked at them both before smiling kindly.

" I'm just glad your home safe"

" Well I'm not with 4 humans running it will attract the machines here" 1 Selene and 7 glared at him.

" Well were else can we go?" Selene added, 1 then pointed towards the old library that they passed, Selene turned to him.

" Listen here you rag doll, there is no frigging way that I am going there by myself" behind her Chandra saw 7 chuckle at Selene's anger.

" Not by yourself, with the others, it is 3 and 4's old hideout they'll take you there" 1 replied. Chandra was just confused with where they were staying, Selene was angry along with 7 who agreed to come with them. 3 and 4 picked up 7 and 9 who came with them as well. They all walked to the library.

* * *

It was a long day, after making room for sleeping on the floor, Selene ventured out to find food along with her new found friend 7. Chandra smiled they were a lot alike, she turned around to see that 3 and 4 were looking around at the books, Chandra read a couple to them and remembered them well. She remembered her sister telling her many made up fairytales when she was younger, she smiled when she found 4 had fell asleep. By the time Chandra had finished her 6th book she looked up to find that Selene had come back with many goodies, by this time it was about 5 o clock. Selene had lost her way around many times but never ran into any machines. She made each of the sandwiches and she went back out to go find 7 who was still scouting. When she returned back with 7 it was about 8. The day had passed by quickly to all of them. 7 had laid down and so did Selene after they got calmed down. When they were all asleep Chandra went to put the books back. She turned around to find 3 still up and looking towards the night sky.

Chandra came over to him to find that no one trace of exhaustion was on his face. Chandra sat down beside him and smiled, she then murmured softly not to wake up anyone.

" Can't sleep?"

3 shook his head. He then stared at Chandra but found it hard to even stare into her eyes.

" What's word that keeps reappearing in everyone of those fairy tales that you read to us today?" 3 asked, his hands twitching nervously like he was pulling delicate strings under glass vases.

" Princesses? Prince? Evil witch? ummm that's all I can think off" Chandra replied while she scanned her mind for reappearing words.

" No thats not it none of them were" 3 then stood up and went to retrieve the book that Chandra just finished putting away. When he came back he always pointed to the last page, where the prince found the princess and they would about to partake in a kiss. Chandra was still looking at the page looking for the clue to appear out of nowhere.

" This word" was all 3 said as he pointed to one word at the end of the page. The word that he was pointing too was the word kiss. Chandra looked up at 3 and was still confused, until 4 said in a voice that seemed to be cracking a bit.

" Well...what is it? And what is that picture they always show at the end?"

" Well when the prince finds the princess, he finds her unbelievably beautiful and he kisses her and they get married and like the book ends, they lived happily ever after" Chandra responded, that should have answered his question.

" Yes but what is a kiss? Do they stare into each others eyes? Touch noses or something like that?" 3's face lit up as he thought he understood. Chandra chuckled softly as she knew he still wasn't sure of himself.

" No no a kiss is when someone gets touched on their lips" Chandra explained again, 3 cocked his head and had a sly smile. He then put a finger on Chandra's lip and looked carefully at what he was doing, when he stopped he took his finger and looked at it.

" So I gave you a kiss?" 3 smiled proudly, he then kept looking at his finger. Chandra shook her head in frustration.

" No you didn't what I meant by touch was by lips, two lips touch together and that forms a kiss, it's just something you do to show your in love" Chandra said as her heart raced up, she wasn't one to talk about relationships.

" Oh" 3 said as he kept looking his fingers, he then stared towards Chandra's lips, her eyes were closed as she slowly started drifting off into slumber. 3 swallowed a lump in his throat and shifted closer towards her, Chandra was still half asleep by the time that 3 had came face to face with her. He slowly leaned in, the only way he could learn about what she meant was by cataloging it within his mind, still his heart or whatever it was that pumped the blood through him was racing faster. His breathing become more vivid by every inch of personal space had deterated. He slowly felt their noses touch and his breathing became cut off. His hands wanted to grab her and kiss her like that. Usually when he cataloged he didn't care how reckless he was so why was he worried about something when he was learning. Even though it was a useless fact he wanted to know, why did every story end this way? Slowly his fingertips brushed her cheeks, the feeling her received when he first touched her had made him jolt and make his body work faster. Even though his body ached to try it his body remained frozen in place, beads of sweat danced down his face and hit her face like crystals. He moved closer but was to worried that she would awaken and wonder what he was doing, he pulled back abruptly. He tried again, he could feel his lips brush hers until he heard something in the distance. As he turned around he saw a bunch of smoke coming from the direction of the cathedral.

* * *

This story had an alternite opening, it was called Awakening Moon and heres why. In Sanskrit Chandra means moon and Selene is greek for moon as well. I was on Behind the name and went on names for twins and picked these two. I pick a lot of names of that website it's like my life, btw did you notice at every romantic moment 3 and Chandra have gets interupted? First with Selene second with the fire.... oh well it'll be coming soon hopefully if I manage to balance my school work and writing that is.

Wish me luck that I can

1995penguin


	4. Silver

Chapter 4: Silver

3 looked up and saw black smoke coming from the direction of the cathedral, he was reculent at first he turned towards Chandra who was still fast asleep, he put one hand on her shoulder and his stomach twisted in knots as he slowly started to wake her up. He was so nervous to see her face as soon as she opened her eyes. As Chandra awoken from her slumber she was surprised to see 3's nervous eyes staring into hers.

" 3 what's wrong?" Chandra yawned and stretched her arms out. Slowly she turned her glance towards the cathedral and noticed the fumes reaching in the night sky. Gasping for breath, Chandra stood up, knocking 3 out of her arms and ran towards her sister.

She tripped on a couple of books and tumbled closely to her sister. Catching her breath she placed both of her hands on Selene's shoulders and started to shake her. Her grey blue eyes showed themselves after a while, rubbing her eyes Selene stared angrily at Chandra for disturbing her.

" What is it Chandra?" Selene asked, she then turned and saw the smoke arising from the church's steeple, her eyes widen in fear as she started to sit up and run out into the courtyard. Chandra and 3 followed behind.

" There they are!" Chandra heard 9's voice yelling at them behind a pile or rubble, she smiled relieved that they were fine. She watched her dress as she ran over to see a crowd of stitchpunks start to walk over.

" What happened?" Selene asked determindly towards 1, he looked up and glared at her.

" A machine came and crashed through our church, it was winged and had 4 beady repulsive red eyes" Selene's eyes flashed as she remembered the winged beast that forced them to leave their home. She almost groped 1 she then remembered he was smaller then she was. She bent down towards him and tried to stay calm, her mind flashed as she thought she destroyed the machine in her room.

" That's impossible I destroyed the machine, it cam into our home and I killed it" Selene said trying to sound patient, although her voice was painted like rusted metal.

" Well a slightly damaged machine came and destroyed the church, but we managed to destroy it with a fan causing our home to go on fire" 5 explained shyly at Selene, Selene cocked her head and turned towards Chandra and 3.

" Your welcome to stay with us of coarse!" Chandra welcomed the group, she bent down and her eye lids dropped a bit as she slowly stumbled forwards, Selene grabbed her sister around the waist and embraced her and smiled shyly.

" Your not used to staying up late are you? you sleepyhead" Selene teased, she turned her attention to the stitchpunk group who was making their way towards the library's front desk. Chandra started to snore in Selene's arms and she went limp. Smiling kindly she started to walk towards the library, walking in she stopped and noticed 3 still standing dumbfounded in the courtyard, raising an eyebrow Selene called out to him.

" Hey 3?" 3 turned his attention towards Selene, his eyes still lifeless and his body jelly like feeling like he was going to pass out, he managed to pay attention towards Selene.

" Yeah?"

" Umm are you coming in to rest?" Selene asked confused at him, though she didn't care for him she didn't want him out here by himself.

" Oh yeah...um sure" 3 then walked towards the opening and onto the steps, he watched as Selene weaved through the darkness of the library, he was about to walk through when suddenly he felt a chill shoot down his back. Turning around slowly he saw the wind start to pick up, brushing leaves across the eerie statues of the courtyard. The full moon shown majestilcy as it touched the brick walkway, the whole scene seemed wrong to 3 for some reason. As he squinted his eyes he thought he saw something whisk beside the old iron cast gate. Passing it off as a couple of leaves dancing across the hedges, 3 turned around and into the library.

* * *

3 had the honor of watching Chandra while she slept. An old state flag covered her flawless figue as she slept, her hair like embraced by water fanned out turning her hair almost a ghostly light in the moonlight outside. 3 had watched every breath she took, at every putter of her lips sticking up, every flinch she made to make sure she was alright. He wanted to hold her but he would need a pretty good reason in order to get around Selene's brigade. Chandra turned to the side, facing away from 3. He knew he wasn't shunning her she was a reckless sleeper by the way he watched her, she tossed and turned almost as if she was in a nightmare that caused her to be running. 3 smiled kindly at her before he heard a book fall off the shelf.

Selene was walking around making beds for stitchpunks to sleep in, she picked up soft leather covered books and placed them on a floor. She used old refernce books with numbers so they knew their lodgings, she also ripped pages out to make blankets for them, 4 walked around with her helping out their family. 3 turned outside to see 8 outside keeping watch for them. 8 was always picked for stuff like that, he could have been picked because of his size now. He wasn't a mute or shy anymore, well maybe a bit shy. However 3 knew he could have been a great help for his family. He was then caught of guard when Selene blew out a candle making it dark, she walked over books as she stared out in the courtyards and said a quick good night to 8, even though she was mean she made sure everyone was safe. Selene was a good person in 3's eyes only if she could trust him, he knew at any minute she'd shove him away from Chandra and tell him to make his own bed. Instead 3 was surprised to see she made a bed beside the stitchpunks, 4 was right beside her and in a couple of minutes he was fast asleep. His heart raced as he saw Chandra turn towards him.

" I....I...er....gah" Chandra murmured in her sleep, she put her hands out on the wooden floor, knocking a couple books out of their stacks, 3 immediately picked them up and placed them away from her. Chandra then started to toss and turn recklessly again, her body showing beads of sweat as she tossed about. 3 worried picked her up by her arms and embraced her. The feeling of no air circulated him as he felt Chandra grab onto his sides and held on tightly. His face was hit with warmth as she nuzzled close into him. He saw his hand start to move up and down her long blond hair, he didn't want to stop it he wanted her to stay this way forever, he then got a glance of his human hand. Question was, how long would he stay human?

3 felt panic race through him as he realised he wasn't a temporary human, just a stitchpunk who was mysteriously changed. His thoughts clouded him as he saw Chandra walk away with another man and they loved each other. No! His thoughts screamed at him, he flinched in response if only 4 was up he could talk to him and ask him what to do. 4 would probably snicker at him for being a love struck fool. Frowning in response 3 looked down at Chandra who seemed to be more at peace with him then on the floor. He heard some muffles coming and tickling his chest, he pulled Chandra up and saw she was still asleep, the only feature he saw of her was her puffed out lips that puffed as she spoke.

" 3...w-where are y-you?" Chandra sounded worried as her arms flaided out nerviously, she was frantically searching for something in front of her. She stopped for a minute before slapping a book in response.

" There you are! 3 don't do that to me again!" 3 flinched at how hard she struck the book, thank goodness that it was just a book and not him. He watched as Chandra's closed eyes started to water in response, an ink blotch bruise started to form on her hand. She started to cry as her head fell in front of her.

" Please don't leave me.... Please don't 3...I didn't mean too" 3's heart stopped for a minute, his eyes wondered towards her as she seemed so heartbroken. Chandra's dream seemed horrible, he was leaving her alone. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't but it wasn't real it was a dream. Chandra then turned around towards him and hugged him close, that feeling covered him but it was more hazed then a fog. He placed his mouth beside her ear and whispered softly.

" I won't leave you, I promise"

" But...But..." Chandra whispered in response, 3 checked to see if she was awake, instead he was surprised that she was still fast asleep, he placed one hand on her cheek and washed away the stream of tears that covered her face. He once again whispered in her ear, more closer this time he felt his cheek brush with hers and the warmth he received was intoxicating, he sighed deeply in her ear and tried to say his sentence.

" I won't Chandra and I'll prove it to you" 3's heartbeat was beating in his ears, so hard his ears could pop and bleed forever. Instead her leaned away from her closely. He stared at her fast asleep, he wanted so badly to wake her up. However if he did she would be surprised at what he was going to do. Once again his eyes were fixatited on her lips, still puckered out as if she were waiting. _ I won't leave you Chandra...I don't think I could,_ that's all 3 could think off he leaned in again, feeling that he holding her too tightly he loosened his grip. He once again came close enough to feel her slowly steady breaths hit is face. _ You don't realise what you do to me Chandra._ He closed his eyes and slowly leaned forwards again, just then he heard one screaming from outside.

Everyone head popped up at the sound, Selene stood up and immediately walked towards the courtyard, 3 set Chandra on the ground solemnly, he saw as soon as her head hit the floor he eyes fluttered open. She sat up as she saw her sister stare wide eyed at something outside. Chandra stood up and ran beside her sister, her hands clamped her mouth and her eyes shrunk in fear.

" What the hell is that?" Selene yelled aloud as she charged outside, Chandra still frozen in fear 3 ran over and stared outside as well, he gasped as he saw something he never expected to see.

A huge burlap tube was threading 1 with red thread, as soon as it opened it hood 3 could see a broken baby doll's head with one red eye staring at all of them. As soon as it saw it was noticed, it pulled out it's tail and showed 2, 2 started to flash his eyes at them. 3 closed his eyes as he covered Chandra's as she was too scared to do anything, she was in her panicked state and her brain would shut down, almost like playing dead close enough. When the flickering stopped 3 opened his eyes to see 2's body sworded to a stone, 7 was running to recieve her spear as she grabbed it she cut out 2's body. The monster came closer towards Selene, 3 wanted to yell out but found at a loss of words. Selene however was ready, out of her pocket she pulled out a whip, she flicked a switch and a huge circuit aroused from it. Selene being as fearless as 7 jumped up and started to cut holes in the monster, she was trying to realise 8 who was trapped inside. Selene jumped one last time only to get caught by the machine, a bit of panic showed in her eyes but the way she was gritting her teeth showed she was enraged. She used her whip to stun the beast's arms and let herself free, her plan was have been flawless if only another arm came and put her inside of the burlap tube. In the process she dropped her whip, it still cackled as it hit the ground. 3 now was scared and Chandra was worse, she seemed so frail when she was upset or in panic mode. This time she just stared at the monster that just ate her sister. 3 watched as she fell to the ground on her knees, her eyes never looked at him once.

" S-Selene?" was all Chandra had said, it was barely a whisper as she whispered it. 3 then sat down beside her as she hung her head low. Chandra started to shake visibly, 3 started to put his hands around her as he noticed. Her head then snapped up as soon as they heard 7 get captured. Chandra stood up and started to walk out towards the monster, she came face to face to the monster, 3 couldn't see her face but he could tell what his looked like, confused mixed with panic. Chandra bent down and picked up her sister's whip. She contuined staring, no one dared to move until Chandra started to run around the monster, when she came face to face she jumped like Selene would have done and stayed still in the air as gravity pulled her down. The whip caught the ends of the material as it ripped it open, out popped Selene as she fell down Chandra managed to capture her when she stood ground. She stood tall like her sister and pointed the whip towards it.

" Touch my sister again and see what happens" Chandra sounded more like Selene than ever, her tone usually was soft and kind now sounded like diamonds cutting glass. Chandra then started charging towards the monster and tried to capture 7 and 8. Selene was on the ground dumbfounded as she watched her baby sister fight with such rage she could have sworn she was looking in a mirror, they were twins but Chandra was the calm one and Selene was the angered one, now they were both the same demeanor.

Chandra tried to capture 7 but this time, the monster grabbed a spool of thread and fixed himself up as he placed 7 inside of him, before Chandra could touch him he swished away from her. Chandra fell down on the ground facing 3. Now 3 could see her face, angered and upset her baby blue eyes were grey like her sisters. Chandra looked up saddened at her escape, she stood up to go capture it but was stopped by Selene who looked at her face and shook her head. Chandra fell to the ground at Selene's feet and started crying again. 3 ran over to them.

" I couldn't save them" Chandra sobbed. Selene bent down and cuddled her, she rubbed her back in comfort and smiled her rare smile.

" It' okay I'll go with the others to go save them, you stay here with 3 and I'll..." " No" Chandra's voice cut in with Selene's. Selene looked down at her sister astonished, where was this bravery coming from? And the rage?

" I'm coming, I'm tired of being the scared one, I want to be brave like you Selene" Chandra placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and nodded, Selene had both eyebrows raised as she stared at her sister, she then placed her hand over her sister's shoulder adjacent to her. Both of them nodded at each other and ran towards the monster. 3 followed closely behind watching as both sister's hands were clamped together tightly as they ran.

* * *

Both 3 and 4 were instructed to stay out with 5,6 and 1 but instead they followed boldly as Selene, Chandra and 9 ran inside. They followed closely as they saw the dangerous narrowed, collapsed tunnels that they passed once when they were stitchpunks. Inside of the fabrication machine's lair they saw it was hard at work at a new invention as the old monster that had captured 8 and 7 was presenting 8 to the machine. The fabrication machine grabbed 8 and took his soul without hesitation or question. Selene was still angry at the stitchpunks that were dying so quickly. Chandra was still a little scared and was holding tightly onto 3, mush to Selene's disliking. 4 saw his brother's face, it was relaxed whenever she was holding onto her. To be honest he kind of liked Selene a little bit, he heard Selene and 5 talking about weapons the other night, 5 seemed to be really interested in the topic and his voice cracked a little bit whenever he addressed Selene. In his stomach it twisted and turned like crazy, was this what jealousy was? He remembered him and 3 reading about human emotions and jealousy was an emotion that told of being jealous over a toy, feelings about someone and other things. Whatever he was feeling 4 didn't like it it left a bitter feeling in his mouth.

Selene then ran off with 9 while they stayed in the corner. She was so brave and had no fears unless it involved her younger sister, he liked that she seemed tough but had a soft heart for anyone she cared about. Selene took her whip and started to attack the machine that still had 7 trapped. She told 9 to get ready as she jumped and teared the monster's fabric again and it opened this time. 7 came out, the machine squealed in anger as Selene ran behind and took some thread and tied it to a screw, using it like a lasso Selene threw it towards a moving cog and trapped the machine towards it. Smiling to herself she and 9 ran towards the exit, Selene held onto her sister's hand as they ran. Behind them the machine tried to run after them but instead got caught by the piece of thread and was ripped between the cogs. All of them ran towards the machine. When the everyone came out 5 rolled a barrel into the tunnel and lit the gasoline on fire as they rolled it inwards. 3 and 4 smiled as they knew the machine would be defeated, at that time 3 noticed something strange about 3. 3's skin was glowing green and so was his as he glanced at his hand. He remembered this from another time, he knew of this at the first time they turned into humans. 3 then ran towards 4 alarmed but disappeared before he got a chance, 4 then walked over to the spot that 3 stood but found nothing, instead his eyes closed and he felt himself fall to the ground.

* * *

3 opened his eyes to find things were different this time, he stared up to see that everything was bigger then him, he put out his hand and was shocked to see a metal hand that had wires attached to a piece of his robe. 3 put his hands to his face to find he could no longer feel anything anymore. He then turned towards his brother who was laying in front of him, he looked like a stitchpunk now. 3 stood up and walked towards his brother who was still asleep. 3 walked over and shook him awake, as his eyes opened 3 flickered even though he preferred to talk instead.

"_ Surprise! I guess" _3 smiled sarcastically , 4 looked at him surprised but stared at his hands, he seemed to be upset.

"_ How did this happen?_ " 4 flickered back, he stared at his old stitchpunk self and wondered what happened.

"_ I think the talismen had something to do with our transformation, the first time we came here the talismen was glowing green with a picture of two humans forming from it, now that the machine is destroyed the talismen is too so we changed back"_ 3 explained, 4 seemed to understand but both of them had their doubts to being to their normal selfs again, they turned towards the two twins who were searching for them.

" Have you seen 3?" Chandra asked as she looked around, Selene shook her head and they began looking for them.

3 and 4 both looked at each other and walked towards the sisters. Once they reached their legs 3 looked up to see Chandra as a statue instead of a human. He then put one of his hands on her legs and in response Chandra looked down, she smiled as she picked him up, still not knowing it was 3 she was looking at.

" Oh how cute! Another stitchpunk what's your name?" Chandra asked as she looked at the stitchpunk, she then saw 3 point towards his name, she squinted at the number but then looked up surprised at it, she turned towards her sister who had 4 in her hands, both of them wore the same surprised look on their face.

" 3?" Chandra whispered, 3 nodded and hugged her face, he wished he could feel her skin again but he knew he couldn't now. Selene was surprised as she stared at 4.

" I guess you were right about being dolls" Selene looked down embarrassed as 4 got the satisfaction of being correct.

All of them then stared towards the building that was covered in flame. Selene looked at Chandra as they both nodded at each other.

" It's over" they both said together.

* * *

IT'S NOT OVER DUN DUN DA! Well we are rapping up fastly though, I might make this a sequel though but I decide when the time comes, anyways sorry for the long post I've been having a terrible start to 2010 unfortunately. My grandmother's first year of her death is coming up and my friends all turned their backs on me because they tried to break me and my boyfriend up, I didn't go to school today cause I was too upset. Not to put yourself in my shoes but just think, I've had these friends since I was 5 and they all turned their backs on me after I was as good as gold to them, I don't know and sorry if my story is kinda soulless. I didn't mean for it to be but I find I have difficulty writing when I'm upset, I hope this ends soon. Thanks for being patient with me

:'(

1995penguin


	5. Iron

Chapter 5: Iron

Chandra sat down with 3 still in her palm, as she stared at the others who were looking around at the items scattered, Chandra's eyes were fixated on 3 the whole time, she was studying him and smiling her smile didn't seem to be right though.

" I guess you'll be going back to your family now, now that your a stitchpunk now" Her voice seemed to crack as her eyes started to well up with tears as she thought about 3 leaving her. She took her free hand to wipe away her tears.

" I-I just wished we had more time to get to know each other, I don't want you to be upset about leaving you deserve to be with your family" Chandra smiled sadly but it erupted into uncontrollable sobbing, Selene came running over and sat beside Chandra, her face full of concern but even she seemed upset looking towards 4.

3 felt terrible, this was just like the dream she had recently, the one were she left him. No, no he wasn't going to leave her. Even if he got yelled at by 7 or 1 he would be with her, keep her company and she would be great company for him as well. Her face was always filled with tears, he hated it. He hated to see her cry out of sadness all the time, he walked up to her and he knew it was his only chance this time, even if Selene was watching him he didn't care. He wanted Chandra to be happy and that's all that matters. He brushed his face against her cheek hoping to catch her attention. It did Chandra stopped crying and stared down at him in surprise. Slowly he pressed his lips against her cheek, even though he couldn't feel anything he could have sworn that his face was heating up. When he pulled back he got a look at Chandra's face. Her face was pale pink as she touched the spot he kissed her at. 3 flickered his eyes merrily as he saw that Chandra start to smile, she pulled him close to her face and hugged him. When she pulled back she asked.

" You said you won't leave me right?"

3 looked up astonished, how did she knew what she said? None of the stitchpunks, excluding 7, knew what they were saying so how did she know?

" If you haven't noticed you use moarsse code in order to speak, me and Selene used to dabble in it whenever we were in certain rooms" Chandra smiled as she looked at Selene who was smiling herself.

3 looked at 4 they both looked confused but smiled, maybe they did learn how to talk in that code whatever it was Chandra called it. 4 flickered at 3 to which 3 laughed in response, 4 glared but looked up Selene.

"_ Umm Selene?"_ 4 asked timidly.

" Huh? Oh what is it 4?" Selene's tone was unusually calm today.

" _ I uh I really....er....GAHH! how can I say it?"_ 4 was getting frustrated he was flickering so madly that he forgot Selene was was still watching him.

" Whoa, whoa calm down man! Now tell me what's wrong" Selene asked.

"_ Alright, I l...."_ 4 started out, just then they were interrupted by a loud sound, it sounded like screaming as they turned around they say 5 running away from the fabrication machine. Suddenly as soon as everyone stood up the machine grabbed 5 and stole his soul away from him. Chandra's face dropped to panic while Selene glared at the machine.

" Run to the bridge!" 1 commanded, without any hesitation everyone ran towards an old wooden bridge, Selene and Chandra ran on it first even though it was very wobbly, they turned around to find the fabrication machine at their heals, 3 and 4 stared at the machine long enough to smile. The only way 5's soul could be taken was by the help of talismen, which meant the talismen was still working! There was a chance they could turn back into humans. They both smiled at each other while they were running away.

" There...There trapped!" 6's voice interrupted them, the fabrication machine had fallen off of the bridge but still held onto a metal cable holding the bridge up, 7 ran and used her spear to make the machine fall into the revene below.

" No you musn't destroy it! Don't destroy it there trapped, there inside THERE INSIDE!" 6 yelled at 9, Chandra looked as the fabrication machine's arm lurched up and grabbed 6, everyone peered at the poor stitchpunk who got taken closer to the machine.

" Go back to the first room, It'll show you the source!" 6 commanded, he turned around as they saw his soul being taken and his body dropped towards the valley below. 1 turned around and stared at everybody.

" We must destroy it" he whispered.

" No we can't there souls are trapped, there's still a chance that they can be saved" 9 replied, Chandra stared as the machine seemed to be staring at her. She then noticed a ghastly white 6 inside of the red eye, 6 was right there were inside of the machine. She then ran over towards 9 who was arguing with 7 and 1.

" I believe 6, I saw his spirit inside of the machine" Chandra added timidly. 3 had jumped away from her and towards his older brother.

" Not you too Chandra, that machine is the cause of the end of humanity! It must be destroyed" Selene argued, it appeared she was up for destroying it. Chandra turned towards 9 and nodded kindly.

" Take me to the first room"

9 nodded and they both ran towards the scientist's room, Selene blinded by anger but more worried then anything only managed to yell out,

" Chandra!"

* * *

At the first room of the scientist, Chandra peered at all the blueprints for many machines that littered the place. She saw an old radio that worked for 5 minutes but shut itself off. 9 looked around looking for the source. Chandra found an old blueprint for one of the stitchpunks on the floor, as she reached for it the shutters opened and a gust of wind came in and blew it away leaving an old jewelry box in it's place. On it was a tag for 9, Chandra nodded towards 9 as she opened it and a hologram of the scientist came up.

The scientist introduced himself and told them about his machine. It wasn't meant for war it was meant for the good of man kind. After some minutes of explaining that the Chancellor had took it and used it for war, the fabrication machine snapped and turned itself on humanity, killing everything in sight. The scientist took off his glasses and sighed deeply, he showed the talismen and explained how to use it.

Understanding Chandra and 9 ran out towards the others.

* * *

" I can't believe Chandra I really can't" Selene said as she passed a bullet towards 3 and 4, both working together 3 and 4 pushed the bullet into the gun while 7 awaited 1 to tell her about when to pull the lever. 1 was using a pan of glass to search were the fabrication machine was. They heard it squeal across the plains as it revealed itself, 1 turned towards 7 and she nodded, she jumped towards the lever and a bullet shot the fabrication machine. It didn't stop it it just kept coming.

" I now know the truth!" Everyone turned their heads to see 9 and Chandra running towards them. Chandra came beside her sister and explained.

" The stitchpunks... there part of the scientist's soul. We can't destroy the talismen it'll stop the machine" Selene stared coldly at Chandra, Chandra stood her ground as she stared at her sister. Selene passed a bullet to 3 and 4. They pushed it into the gun as 7 pulled the lever again. The bullet hit the fabrication machine and stopped it for a mere second until it hit the canon and sent them flying. 9 took the group into a small nook, he pointed out parts of the talismen to use when the fabrication machine had destroyed it.

" I'll go and you grab the talismen" 9 then ran off even after 7's protests, he stood in the middle of the machine, it closed it's eye almost ready to get it's soul out when suddenly Chandra saw 1 push 9 out of the way and get his soul taken instead. 9 came out of his phase and took the talismen away from the machine. Without hesitation 9 opened the talismen and started to take the souls out of the machine, when the last one was taken the machine squealed and dropped to the ground, it's enormous red eye turned to black and it was still. Chandra and Selene smiled as they peered at the dead machine, 7 hugged 9 as he was knocked out for a mere second. Chandra heard they said something only to have 9 look at the talismen, they looked at Chandra and Selene and nodded. They then all walked towards the scientist's house.

* * *

Outside of the old broken down building, Chandra and Selene helped make a burial for the lost stitchpunks, 9 was hesitant as he was staring at 5's grave. 7 came beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, 3 and 4 were beside Selene and Chandra. Everyone waited as 9 pressed the symbols on the talismen, and it opened up, stepping out of the talismen was 8, he stared at them for a while before smiling as he watched 6 step out. He waved at everyone and 3 and 4 waved back. 6 then grabbed 8's arm and walked away to their graves. 2 then stepped out with 5 coming after him, he smiled as they saw 1 step out lastly, he walked towards 9 stared at him for a minute then patted his shoulder. He then walked to his grave sight. Chandra and Selene watched as they all floated towards the sky and formed a circle. When they were gone a clash of thunder and lighting lit up the sky. Smiling as the rain came down Selene and Chandra laughed at each other and hugged.

Just then the talismen opened again and a green light enimated from it, it then struck 3 and 4 and once again they were knocked out. When 3 opened his eyes he saw that Chandra was right beside him. She was holding on tightly to his hand and smiling brightly.

" 3 your human again!" she then embraced him and looked at his face, she stroked his cheek lightly as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 3's face was red as a tomato but he still managed to return his feelings by putting his hands around her and pulling her close to him, he loved the feeling and when she pulled away 3 felt funny.

" Are you okay?" Chandra asked nervously.

" Huh?.... Oh...every thing's...Hunky Dorey!" 3 said as his mind spun in circles in front of him. Chandra had to laugh at that. She once again snuggled into him not scared of Selene for she had shown her feelings to him.

Selene nodded in approval but she was tapped by 4, turning around 4 smiled nervously.

" As I was saying before.....I" Instead of finishing Selene put one finger on his lips and stopped him, her eyes closed and she opened them slowly.

" I know what you were going to say...and to be frank I don't mind in fact I like it" Taken by surprise Selene leaned forwards and kissed 4, he wanted to laugh at his brother because of Chandra but he understood why he liked it so much, it was the greatest feeling in the world to him. He then leaned into it as he too held her close. When she pulled back Selene licked her lips jokingly and whispered something to 4 that made him stiffen up in embarrassment. Then Chandra and Selene grabbed ahold of 3 and 4 and watched as 9 led them to a new place.

* * *

The fabrication machine was still powered off, or was it? It's eye glowed red as it charged up again it snarled as it looked towards the group of survivors who were walking away to a new place, no need to worry however, he would build bigger machines better machines then he could even think off. It looked in front of him as it saw a picture of a human that was rusted from the weather, picking it up he looked at the picture and examined it. Oh yes the humans would have a battle they'll never forget. He then looked inside of itself, the circuit for the talismen was empty but he didn't need it. They forgot one thing a soul of a woman who was trapped inside, she had long flowing hair and wore a beautiful long flowing dress. She was all he needed since her soul was able to survive within him.

* * *

The end! Do I sence a sequel? and the answer is right! I can't wait for it it's going to be a little different then this one but I hope you'll like, I still have one chapter to post on this one before I start writing.

1995penguin.


	6. Epilogue: Mother

Epilogue: Mother

3 and 4 looked around at Chandra's room, they felt as if they looked at the place in and out until 3 noticed a piece of paper scrolled up at the corner. He walked over and picked it up,it was a photograph with a picture of a woman with long brown hair, blue shoulder less dress and bright blue eyes. She was sitting on her knees and beside her were two little girls, 3 recognized them right away and pointed out Selene and Chandra. Selene had her hair in two pigtails with a purple silk shirt that was puffed in the sleeves, it was accompanied with white lace around her collar and her wrists. A single red bow was tied around her neck. She wore matching purple pants and white dress shoes she seemed to be glaring at the woman in the middles. Adjacent to her was Chandra still childlike and innocent even when she was 15 at this age. Chandra wore her hair in pigtails like Selene but her outfit was different. She wore a pink dress with white puffed shoulders, white gloves were around her hands she was sitting on her knees beside the woman. Confused 3 brought the picture to Chandra, she welcomed him but as she saw the picture she frowned. She looked up at 3 and tried to smile but instead let out a deep, depressed sigh.

" That woman in the middle was Selene and my mother" Chandra confessed, 3 and 4 looked up interested, what happened to her she was beautiful for sure.

" Yeah our mother has quite the story behind her and also points out why we've been living in a closet all these years....I guess I'll tell you"

* * *

She was a praised woman, believed to be the second coming of the virgin Mary. Selene and Chandra's mother was praised by men and she admired many of their praises, she used to walk around town and met men who loved her looks. She feel so glad by this that she would take hour long walks around town just so she could hear the phrase, " Your so beautiful, may I kiss your hand?" She loved that so much, it became her life then one day she feared the worst.

She became pregnant with a kindly shoe makers child, when she was birthed she had short brown hair like her and had kindly chocolate brown eyes, she loved her so much and named her Marlene, she was Chandra and Selene's older sister. When the shoemaker told her that since she lost her virginity by having a child she wouldn't be titled virgin Mary, fearing the loss of phrases from men she hid Marlene in her room, padlocked the doors and kept a flock of guards to attend to her every whim. Selene nor Chandra never met her because Marlene committed suicide by jumping from her window, the guards heard her say she couldn't take anymore and later heard a crash, when they opened her door they saw the window smashed and Marlene, eyes closed laying on the ground with a broken neck. However she didn't care Marlene was old enough to make her own decisions in her eyes, Marlene was an obstacle as well. Marlene's father took home his daughter's body and cursed the woman who made his only child die.

She walked and this time met an old librarian, she once again fell in love with him and concieved again. This time she gave birth too two twin daughters, Selene and Chandra. They both looked like their father and not one trace of her was present in their features, thinking this was a gift she decided to let them run around the mansion. Selene and Chandra played about the mansion but was never aloud outside, if someone caught them they would potrey as a guard's twin daughters. Chandra loved her mother very much and always shared a bond, Selene on the other hand never shared anything with her mother. She strayed away from her even whenever she called her.

Selene often threatened her and said she would tell the world about their existence, she wasn't worried but paranoia got her as she knew that Selene was a tricky one and would figure out a way. Fearing her own daughters she threw them in the closet when they were 4 years old. Selene and Chandra had guards attend to them and kept them clothed and feed. Selene wasn't taking anymore she loathed the fact that their mother would come and visit them, it brought a smile to Chandra's face but a frown to Selene's.

It was then heard that she fell in love with the chancellor, she wanted weath and power and she could arose any man she wanted, at least that's what she thought. She completely forgot about her daughters and spent all her time and energy on him, the twins knew it was over and by this time they were 15, the age they were now. Then the bombs hit the place and the thousands of screaming, then it went dark.

* * *

" And that's why me and Selene have been down here in the closet, mom didn't want anyone to know about us so she kept us hidden" Chandra stopped as she heard Selene come walking down the hall. Selene hated their mother so Chandra kept quiet as Selene's shadow loomed across the floor.

* * *

The end! Be prepared for a sequel!

1995penguin


End file.
